A fuel injection system admits a fuel, such as gasoline, into an internal combustion engine, which can be used for a vehicle, such as a car. Different types of fuel injection system may be divided generally into port fuel injection and direct injection. Port fuel injection delivers fuel into a runner of an air intake manifold that is connected to at least one intake port of an internal combustion engine. Direct injection delivers fuel directly into a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine, typically during a compression stroke of the piston.
The direct injection allows greater control and precise release of fuel charge to the combustion chamber under various operating conditions. This then results in better fuel economy as well as in lower exhaust emissions. Moreover, the direct injection allows engines to have higher compression ratios, which enables delivery of higher engine performance with lower fuel consumption as compared to other fuel injection systems. High-pressure direct injection fuel injectors often use inwardly opening valves in conjunction with solenoid actuation.